Secrets and Bets
by Megz-and-Tori
Summary: Hotch and Emily decide to tell the team about their secret relationship, but the team have a secret of their own...


Author's note: Just a little something we came up with. Please read and review at the end, we'll love you forever if you do :)

Disclaimer: oh oh oh!! GUESS WHAT!... we still have nothing!

* * *

To begin with they had decided just to keep it under wraps. Well, it wasn't really discussed, they both had just silently agreed. However, now they were reaching the first year mark (well really 11 months, 2 week, 3 days and about 19 hours... Yes Emily has been counting the length of time her and the boss-man had been together) and they still had managed to keep it between themselves. They decided that now it was time to tell the rest of the team. They thought it would be nice if they could celebrate together with the rest of the team, their family.

Standing outside his office, Hotch tried to hold back a smile, keeping his voice as professional as always as he spoke, "conference room in five"

JJ looked up confused, she was sitting with Emily, Dave and the guys, having a little coffee break. "But I haven't picked a case out yet. Did this one come straight to you?"

"Something like that. Morgan can you get Garcia, please" he nodded.

"Sure, I'll go get her" Morgan then walked off to get Garcia while the rest of the team padded into the conference room, all wondering what could be so important. All except Emily who was perfectly aware of what was about to be said, and most likely discussed.

They all sat round the table, Emily next to Hotch, waiting for Morgan and Garcia to show up.

"Are you going to tell us what this is all about?" Dave asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just waiting until Morgan and Garcia get here" Hotch replied, as the pair walked through the door.

"What you saying about my baby girl and me?" Morgan asked as he sat down with a sly smile.

"That's classified" Emily winked.

Before Morgan had a change to say something, Hotch stood up. "I have... Well we..." he said looking down at Emily, "have something to tell you guys"

Emily looked up and smiled, and she felt herself blush a little, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Emily, you're blushing." JJ pointed out, very matter of fact.

"Anyway…" Hotch interrupted in attempt to save Emily some dignity, "as I was saying, we have something to say..." he nodded at Emily to continue.

"Aaron and I..."

"We know" Dave interrupted.

"WHAT?" Emily squealed.

"We know, we've known since..." Reid piped in.

"Actually that's what we can't agree on." Morgan added "since when?"

Hotch hesitated, dumbfounded by the fact everyone knew, including Reid! _Ok, not to be mean to the kid, but he isn't exactly the quickest at catching on to these sorta things_. "Erm... Well about a year"

"That's 6 months after foyet, yea?" JJ asked. To which Emily nodded.

"YES!" Morgan shouted, scaring everyone else. "I win! You all need to give me 10 bucks!"

"Damn it Aaron, I could have sworn it was since New York!" Dave muttered, clearly gutted that he now had to pay Morgan as he got his wallet out. Hotch just smiled his dimples making a small appearance.

"Wait! You were all betting on how long we were together!" Emily asked, shooting each of the team an evil look.

"Well yea, you took that long telling us. What were we meant to do?" Garcia said, as if everyone knew that was the rule.

"In which case Dave wins." Hotch announced.

"WHAT!" Morgan shouted, again scaring them all.

"We did start seeing each other, after New York. But then we decided to break it off when Foyet happened, Aaron wanted to focus on catching him, and so did I, plus we didn't want to alert Foyet to our relationship and putting us in more danger, so we called it off, to focus on saving Haley and Jack" Emily explained.

"Aw, that's cute." Reid said.

"And now you can give me the money!" Dave said in triumph clearly giddy that he was right.

"But... But..." stuttered Morgan.

Hotch walked behind Dave and snatched the money out his hand as everyone gave him the money. "Hey!"

"If you're going to bet, make sure the subjects of the bet aren't around when you give out the money." Hotch said, flashing a cheeky smile clearly showing his dimples. "Come on you lot, this will pay for lunch."

At that they all walked out the conference room, laughing and joking, Hotch's arm around Emily's waist. He didn't know why they had waited so long to tell their family.

"So Em, lets get all the goss on the boss man!" Garcia giggled.

_Yeah, that's why._

_

* * *

_Come on guys, what you think? Please review! We can't get better if you don't help us! Just click the button, type a few words and we'll love you forever!! :)


End file.
